Not Again!
by cant-take-it-anymore
Summary: ok so im puting this story on hiatus because 1: i havent updated in awhile and 2: i dont have the inspiration to continue writing it. so if anyone would like to take it and finish the story message me !


Hi! My name's Ashley and I've finally decided to write this story that's been in my head for a while.

I'm sorry if this sucks as it is my first story. Please don't be too harsh but I will take constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and don't kill me if it's horrible. Also, I have no idea where this is going so don't ask. And if you have any ideas I'll take them into mind while writing the rest of this story, so don't be afraid to leave any!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds; it belongs to the producers/writers of it. (I wish I did though!)

The hand on the clock just kept moving. Counting the hours past the time he was supposed to go home at. He still had a pile of paperwork to finish, and he had to have it finished by tomorrow or Hotch would have his head. Literally. He couldn't understand how he had ended up with so much, but he figured that the others had slipped him some of theirs.

Finally, after about another hour he had finished. Nobody else was there. They had all left long ago, seeing as it was 1 a.m. and they all had lives or families. He grabbed his messenger bag and jacket from the back of his chair and headed to the elevator.

Down in the parking lot he walked tiredly to his car. In another five hours he would have to be up and getting ready for work, and seeing as he lived about 45 minutes away, he would only get about four hours of sleep. And although he usually got less sleep a night when he was working on a case, he had more work to do tomorrow that wasn't in the field and he won't have the adrenaline from field work to keep him going.

As he was thinking about all this he didn't realize that he had already pulled up to his apartment building. _'Huh, there already'_ he thought hazily. As he climbed slowly out of the car he turned around to pull his messenger bag out of the back along with some files that he would go over in the morning while he was eating breakfast.

And again he was thinking pretty hard because of how tired he was. He was too tired to hear the footsteps behind him, striking down hard on the concrete below his feet. Finally, he looked up as he felt a presence behind him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up straight and a shiver slide down his spine.

He spun around only to be met with a black figure pointing a gun at his head, and speaking in a low raspy voice "slowly put your gun on the ground and put your hands on top of the vehicle and I won't hurt you."

When Spencer didn't move, he lashed out, hitting Spencer in the head with his gun knocking him unconscious with the force making him fall to the ground dropping his bag and case files scatter around the deserted lot. Dropping down next to him, the man grabbed Spencer's gun from his belt along with his badge and I.D. from his pocket. Dropping them onto the driver's seat he left the ignition running as he hoisted Dr. Reid up, onto his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

"Off we go then, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. We have things to do, or rather I do, and you get to be….. A witness to it all."

_**Next day in BAU office on T.V. in bullpen…**_

"_Breaking News, just around one hour ago, a federal agent was reported missing from his apartment complex. His car was found in the parking lot, running and with his I.D. badge and gun on top of his belongings. It is unknown at the moment whether or not this was a kidnapping or an attempt at creating a new life for himself, but at the moment nothing is known for sure. This is Jan Jennings reporting, and back to you Dave."_

"Guy's! Have you seen this? That was Reid's apartment complex!" said Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.

Morgan looked up sharply saying that he had just received a call from a detective saying that Reid had gone missing, and they didn't know what had happened to him.

Everyone glanced around nervously, and were all thinking the same thing. _'Not again!'_

Sorry if that sucked. Hope it wasn't to terrible for the first chapter. Also I'm sorry for how short most of my chapters might be.

Please review!

I'm begging here!

Once I get 5 good reviews I'll post the next chapter.

Ashley.


End file.
